Sandstorm Armour
“My life’s a beach. The beach is my life.” Sandstorm Armor Inspired by the sophisticated Cloud Armour, Tinkers in the employ of the SkyeKlad worked out another form of ‘translucent armor’ using another element common to the SkyeKlads’ favorite haunts; sand. Sandstorm Armor uses a combination of high tech forcefields and TW magic, generated from a combination of bracers, anklets, and neckpiece, to gather up loose sand and gravel and levitates the material in a churning cloud around the wearer. The constant motion of dense sand and gravel obscures the Shemarrian in the center of the cloud, making them that much more difficult to get an accurate bead on. Anyone venturing into the cloud will find themselves being sandblasted by the high speed particles, and worn down as if by a power sander. In addition, Sandstorm Armor duplicates a number of abilities of Cloud Armor, but with the advantage that the former can work in environs without much or ambient moisture, such as deep desert or the surface of a moon. The wearer can also blow off a cloud of finer dust particles that can temporarily obscure vision. The constant clashing of particles also builds up a powerful electrical charge that can be unleashed on targets in range, doing electrical damage and stunning victims. While not aesthetically pleasing in action as Cloud Armor, Sandstorm Armor is even more popular with the SkyeKlad because of its greater protection, damage, and faster recharge time. SkyeKlad warriors using Sandstorm Armor have earned such nicknames as ‘horii of death’, ‘dust devils’, ‘sand-dancers’ and ‘genii-stormers’. Special Properties While the Sandstorm armour is active and creating a cloud, it had the following special properties: The Sandstorm can be maintained for 8 minutes (30 minutes in passive mode) before it shuts down and requires 1d4 minutes to gather enough sand and other particles for use. Winds of 50 MPH or greater will reduce the penalties to attack and damage by HALF. If he wearer is in an environment rich in small sand and gravel particles (sand pit, beach, lunar surface) the recharge time is reduced by HALF. Create Sandstorm The armour creates a cloud of sand and fine particles that covers an area roughly 5 to 15 ft diameter. Those caught in the sandstorm will lose initiative, two melee attacks, and are -5 to strike, parry, and dodge, speed is reduced by 75%, and hearing (and hearing bonuses) are reduced by HALF due to all the grit smashing together. Uncovered sensory organs and orifices are likely to be irritated and choked by flying grit, and air intakes, jet intakes, cooling vents, and open weapon actions invaded and jammed by the dust and sand. Motion detectors and radar are rendered ineffective (too much crud flying around). Victims caught in the high speed grit-storm will take 1d4 MD per melee. The currents of grit also mirror the wearer’s movements, creating a ‘bow wave’ that adds a +1d4 MD to punches, kicks, and other melee attacks. Laser Reflective Like Cloud Armor, Sandstorm Armor can be infused with reflective particles, in this case rock crystals, that reduce laser damage by HALF. Sensor Baffling The cloud of grit flying around obscures the outline and exact location of the wearer; -5 to strike the wearer, and motion detectors and radar are rendered ineffective. Thermal sensors are also bolloxed due to the grits’ friction. Ion Resistance Ion weapons also do HALF damage due to the electrical charge in the flying grit. Passive Camouflage Sandstorm Armor can also adhere to the wearer, forming a skintight, textured covering that can act as camouflage. As EShemar do not need to breath, this covering can be used in conjunction with self-burial to hide in sand dunes or rubble pits. 90% chance of going undetected if staying absolutely still, 70% chance if moving 2 ft per melee or slower. This is one of the Sandstorm's passive modes. Dust Storm The wearer can create a dust storm up to 120 ft and covers a 2 ft area; the dust remains suspended for 1 minute. Those caught in the dust storm take NO damage, but visibility is reduced to 10 ft, lose initiative, and reduce speed by HALF. Unprotected eyes and uncovered mouths will be subjected to stinging, choking dust. Can only be used once per melee Lightning Discharge The rapid movement of the dust and particles creates a lot of electricity, which can damage those that enter the field, or the wearer can launch at targets. Usable only once per melee. Potential for stunning victims: victim is -8 to strike, dodge, and parry for 1d4 melees, plus an additional 1d4 melees per subsequent hit, Also must save versus non-lethal poison, 16 or higher, or be knocked unconscious. Cyborgs have a 60% chance of having their cybernetics disrupted for 1D10 minutes, and a 30% chance of a non-vital system being permanently shorted out. Hardened circuitry protects against this. Bonuses The wearer is +1 to parry and dodge inside the cloud due to their obscured movements. Penalties Material Requirements In a grit-rich environment (beach, sand/gravel pit, grist mill, lunar mare), it takes the Sandstorm Armor about 15 seconds/1 melee round to gather up enough material to get the sandstorm churning. In other environments, such as suburban gardens, woods, wetlands, and the like, it may take 1d6 minutes to in-gather enough loose material to get going. Indoors, it will take 1d10 minutes, and the availability of loose material may limit the Armor to producing only Dust Clouds (no damage, but reduces visibility same as the Dust Storm above). Obscured Senses The same penalties for sensors and perception also apply to the armor’s wearer, -5 to strike, and radar/thermal imaging/motion tracking will be negated. Options Stone Throw The Sandstorm Armor bracers can also shape and mold a dense ball of small stones and project them at high speed like a shotgun blast, out to 500 ft, and doing 2d4 MD to an 8 ft wide area. This attack can be launched once per melee. Magic Augmentation As with the Cloud Armor, the Wayfinders have expressed an interest in acquiring Sandstorm Armor, with an eye towards augmenting it with technowizardry. Some suggested additions: * Armor of the Earth (Spell) * Sandstorm (Spell) * Electrical Field (Spell) * Throwing Stones (Spell) * Invisibility to Sensors (Spell) * Choking Blast & Dust Cloud (Spell) * Electromagnetic Attack (Spell) The Wayfinders are also interested in seeing they can modify the system to pick up and use other materials, such as metal shavings, larger rocks, wreckage, and garbage. Category:Skyeklad Category:Armour Category:Sandstorm Armour Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Technology